parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Super Thomas Galaxy on Nintendo Wii, the twenty-fifth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Lady as Rosalina (Both magical) * The Blue Trucks as Luma * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Lillie Lightship (TUGS) as Queen Bee * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Guppy * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Evil James (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Megaleg * The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Tarantox (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 1. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 2. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 3. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 4. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 5. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 6. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 7. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 8. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 9. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 10. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 11. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 12. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 13. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 14. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 15. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 16. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 17. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 18. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 19. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 20. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 21. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 22. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 23. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 24. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 25. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 26. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 27. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 28. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 29. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 30. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 31. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 32. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version: Part 33. Category:Daniel Pineda